


Unbound

by lamestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2387639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamestiel/pseuds/lamestiel





	Unbound

It was cold. Freezing.

 

Most people think the Devil burns hot, but, you see, they’d be wrong. He burns cold, and, this was Cas’ hell.

 

His hands were clammy.

 

His mouth was dry.

 

His eyes stung.

 

They’d been together for so long. Not  _together_ together. Not officially. They were in the same line of work. Well, almost. They were always at each other’s side. When things got bad they’d hung onto each other as tight as they could. At night before they went to sleep, they’d exchange hurried promises. “I’ll never leave you, I promise.” They’d fall sleep to the sound of their love. If love had a sound it would sound like their breaths falling into a perpetually moving sequence, one after the other as their breaths seemed to carry the conversation along even when they were fast asleep. If that sound had a feeling it would’ve been love.

 

People say the world is 4.54 billion years old, but Cas’ world was only 35.

 

The place that usually smelt of leather, gas and grass now smelt a stale, bitter smell.

 

Cas’ peace was quickly diminishing.

 

He walked down the hall, brushing his fingertips along the newly painted wall, approaching the stairs. He paused to compose himself.

 

They were starting a life together. Together. They’d bought the house, hoping to start over. Together. The house was never quiet or empty.  _He_ was always fixing something or getting ready for a hunt, and when he wasn’t doing either of those, he was with Cas. Cas was obviously still adjusting to his recent fall to mortality and  _he_ wanted to help Cas in any way that  _he_ could. No matter how frustrated or angry  _he_ got with Cas,  _he_ didn’t leave. Just like  _he_ promised.

 

Cas inhaled deeply and placed his hand over his mouth and nose, keeping the air inside his lungs for as long as he could in hope that he’d be able to remember  _his_ scent and he’d be able to hold on to him for a bit longer.

 

He lost his composure.

 

Cas leaned against the wall, letting his knees buckle from underneath him. He sank to the floor.

 

He let out a muffled cry, followed by a few sobs that seemed to rattle and vibrate through his bones and echo throughout the empty halls and rooms of what used to be  _their_ home. 

 

Cas ached to feel  _his_ touch again.

 

His body ached.

 

His  _heart_ ached.

 

Cas drew in sharp breaths between sobs in an attempt to calm himself down. He wiped his nose with his sleeve and hoisted himself up off the floor, holding onto the banister for support. His legs felt weak. They trembled and shook like a Haitian sidewalk. He felt lightheaded. Like he would faint at any given time. Cas shook it off and forced himself up the stairs, sobs becoming more and more irregular. 

 

They both knew this day would come, but it should’ve been later rather than sooner. They’d promised each other under the pale light of the moon as they danced with the real world and the dream world. They moonlight played across their faces and crept into the corners of their mouths as they reached out to each other in the dark as they’d done so many times before.

 

Cas stopped in front of the doorway to the all-too-familiar room that they shared, trying to muster up the courage to open the door. Before he could change his mind, he flung the door wide open with a force so strong he was afraid the door would come off its hinges. He took one step into the room and felt a different energy about the room. It was just quiet. Lonely. Everything was gone. All of  _his_ things were gone anyway. His bed had been too neatly made and a cream coloured envelope lay at the foot of the bed.

 

It was addressed to Cas.

 

He quickly tore it open with a quick slide of his finger and unfolded the yellowed parchment. 

 

_Dear Cas,_

 

_I know we said this was coming, but I couldn’t find the courage or strength to pack up and leave with you watching, so I waited until you went into town on a supply run. Selfish, huh? But I knew it would hurt you just as much as it would hurt me, so I thought it’d be a good idea to do it while you were gone._

 

_I’m going, Cas. This is it. I’m taking Sam home. We’re going to Lawrence. I know you’ll want to look for us, but, please, don’t. For our sake and for your sake. Be happy, Cas. Find someone. Don’t come for us. We’ll be fine._

 

_And, so will you._

 

_Thanks for all you’ve done for us. For me. You always came to me. You were family to me. I would’ve done anything for you. I would do anything for you._

 

_You’re due back any time now, so I should pick up the pace and get going. Thanks for everything, Cas._

 

_I love you. So much. I’m sorry I never got to tell you that._

 

_From Dean._

 

_P.S. If you ever come looking for us, I’ll kick your stubborn ass._

 

Only 10 minutes after Cas had finished reading the letter did he realise he’d started crying again. His tears caused the ink to bleed as they fell onto the paper, but it was different. He let a smile soften his features. 

 

Metatron was right. Cas had fallen in love with humanity. 

 

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas whispered.


End file.
